Talk:The Jester Who'd Be King
Deal Out Deal Out doesn't always take all shadows. Editing to reflect this. Tankjr 20:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Acessing Toraimarai "Those having access to Toraimarai Canal from Windurst Walls might find it faster to use that route." OK... and for those of us that don't, we still don't know how to get access. I've searched the wiki up and down and still have no clue how to get this access. Grm88 05:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I know this is late, but still... Quest - Toraimarai Turmoil ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 01:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how and why, but for some reason I was able to access the Toraimarai Canal, via the Priming Gate, somewhere between obtaining the three key items from Tosuka-Porika, Sedal-Godjal and Rukususu and examining the Cracked Wall at (I-6) in Outer Horutoto Ruins. After progressing further in the story to the point where I actually need to access it, I was suddenly no longer able to open the Priming Gate. Ezriel 2015-05-26 Testimonials * Can be soloed by a 75Black Mage, using manafont (May not be nessasary), tier IV spells, Ancient Magic 2, and bind. Only works if sneak pop pulling a cardian. Needs to be kept back from the door so the cardians in the other room dont buff and cure it. * Can be easily soloed by a 75Summoner (with Fenrir), while using Spirit Taker on "Easy Prey" mobs around to recover MP. Astral Flow, food & drinks not necessary. It's easier to solo the RDM using this technique. *Can be soloed by a Thief 75 or similarly evasive job using Utsusemi and Bloody Bolts (which seemed to always drain for 75 HP). Definitely should solo the PLD, since the Red Mage casts Diaga II. Recommend that THF use STR food/gear rather than evasive gear, given that the main problem is keeping up with PLDs cures rather than dodging attack. * can be Soloed by a Skilled 75 SAM/DNC without use of 2 hour though it helps to zerg the final 10% due to the Paladin's self cures. * Duoed easily with SAM/DNC and WHM/NIN. Sneak pulled the PLD with the SAM's bow and other depopped before first was killed. SAM 2 houred to speed things up, tho it wasnt necessary. * Soloable by RDM75/NIN37 with so-so equipment (Martial dagger/Justice Sword and 8% haste in equipment, no food/meds used), Cardian's self cures weren't a big problem. --Moosehp 16:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) * PLD Card soloed easily by BST75/SCH. Summoned Funguar and let Call Beast timer get down to 2 minutes before popping the NMs. Used two Funguar jugs and several Pet Food Zeta; second jug died with NM at 1%, and I finished it off. /SCH or /RDM useful for Dispel. Primal Rend did better damage than Rampage, though I realize now I forgot to use food. --Valyana 05:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * Easily solod as 75 DRG/BLU. I used Tavnazian Taco and Cocoon which got me up to 518 defense. I used 2 Pineapple Juice but also ended with 145 MP. Was getting hit for 55-110 and TP moves for ~120-200. I tried twice as 75 DRG/SCH using meat food and lost both times. I think I had some errors in my macros, but was getting hit for 110-130 and TP moves for ~300-350 which put me too close to death if the timing was bad. * Soloed the Ace of Swords (pld) as 75 RDM/BLU. Meleed until around 10% then chainspell->nuked to death. Was never in any danger. If it interrupts your stoneskin casts, just bind and step back. Used a taco, but would have done fine with attack food. Drjohn 05:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *75DNC/NIN solo'd PLD Cardian via sneak pop and ranged attack method. Longish fight due to PLD's defense and self cures, but fairly easy. Violent Flourish to stun his Cure IV's to make the fight go a bit quicker. With evasion gear, bludgeon missed half the time. Can use Desperate Flourish to kite when PLD uses invincible but not necessary. *85BST/WHM ludicrously easy solo (sneak pull). FatsoFargann as jugpet.--Endlesspath 11:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *85BST/WHM solo (sneak pull), pull RDM cardian using the lycopodium jug as the pet. Ayrlie 02:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *90MNK/45DNC soloed both Cardians (one at a time) without much trouble. I sneak pulled the RDM with about 200% TP and 5 finishing moves stored up. Throughout all of Chainspell it only use 3 tier 3 nukes each dealing 350-500 damage, everything else was a buff or enfeeble. I saved my TP for Curing Waltz III until Chainspell wore then started using WSs to quickly kill it. The PLD was very easy and posed no real threat, even though I entered the fight in yellow HP and had little TP. I went into the fight with Shell on from the FoV book. --Madranta 12:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Duo Testimonials * Duo'ed by 75 DRG/NIN and 75 WHM/BLM was'nt an easy fight, finished fight with no MP even with Spirit Taker. * Duo'ed by 75PLD/DNC and 75WHM/BLM with ease. Used sneak pull method to pull the RDM, Rampart and Fealty used against Chainspell. Shield bashing Tier 3 nukes and reserving TP for heals. Chivalry not required * PLD Cardian defeated duo by 70PUP/NIN and 69DRG/BLU. A long fight. The biggest danger is that pets will pull hate frequently, as players remain at low levels of hate the whole fight from getting hit hard while not dealing much damage to the high-defense Paladin. Attack food would help this situation but leave players (Particularly the DRG) in danger of dying from a weaponskill + normal attack that could together deal upwards of 500 damage. Even with defense food, there were a few close moments. - Ooka 05:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Level requirement "65+" I just got the mission as a level 53RDM (highest job), so I'm removing the requirement from the main page. Idun Midgardsormr 09:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Fewer crystals needed? I was able to unlock this mission after trading only 8 Ice Crystal. Not stacks, individual crystals. Dmaps (talk) 05:23, October 19, 2015 (UTC)